


Madness

by SheepSkull



Series: Glory and Gore [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepSkull/pseuds/SheepSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices never stopped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

The voices never stopped. The pain never ceased. Not even as he ripped his own black beating heart out of his chest and offered it to the Beast. 

But the Beast would not take it. It's red eyes pierced his and a deep rumbling could be heard as the Beast stamped it's hooves and the ground split beneath the Mad One's feet and he fell and he fell, through an eternity of darkness. Shadows danced around him and they laughed, mocking him. His pain. His madness. 

"You will never be free", they whispered, snickering as a pain like a thousand dull knives pierced his skull. "You are pain. You are madness. You are death. And we are you." 

He woke as he hit the floor, shivering from the cold air that surrounded him. And still they whispered to him.  
"You are death." Not as loud as in his nightmares, but still present, always present. 

"Leave me", he yelled. To no one because no one was there. No one but him and the shadows of his mind. His breathing was fast and ragged and he placed a hand on his chest, where his heart would have been beating. If only he still had one.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a King AU fic
> 
> Constructive critsism is always welcome!


End file.
